The Unexpected
by Mo1
Summary: Buffy and the gang find out that the new girl, 'Penny,' is stirring up way too much trouble. Even something they would have never expected happens...to one of them.


Fan FictionBTVS: "THE UNEXPECTED" -follows "THE NEW GIRL" -(*read that The New Girl before this one so you know who the character 'Penny' is.)  
  
Scene 1:Buffy and Dawn are sitting on the couch, while Willow and Tara are sitting on the floor near the television at Buffy's house  
Dawn:This is one of the funniest parts-- ::says along with the line of the movie:: "You milked the cat, didn't you?" ::bursts out laughing::  
Buffy: Dawn knows all the lines to this movie. She watches it whenever she gets the chance.  
Dawn:Tara, rewind that part please!   
Tara::rewinds the movie Meet the Parents back to that particular part:: You must really love this movie.  
Willow: Uh oh, we're out of chips! ::shows the empty bag to the three::  
Buffy:Who's in charge of snack control?  
Tara:Oh, I'll go.   
Willow:Ok, I'll keep you company then.  
Tara:That's alright, Willow. I'll be back before you know it. ::smiles::   
Buffy:Thanks, Tara.   
Tara::heads towards the front door:: Oh, what kind of chips?  
Dawn::pauses the movie:: Salt and vinegar.  
Willow:Ewww. Anything but that.  
Buffy:Chips and salsa ok with everyone?  
Willow and Dawn::nod::  
Tara:I'll be right back. ::walks out the door::  
  
Scene 2:Tara is walking down a street  
Tara::stops walking and turns around cautiously:: I'm imagining things. ::continues walking down the street::  
Spike::catches up with Tara:: No, really you're not.   
Tara::extremely startled::  
Spike:Well don't bloody wet yourself. ::lights up a cigarette::   
Tara:Y-you scared me.  
Spike::takes a hit of his cigarette:: I haven't heard anyone say that to me lately. Makes me feel good. Anyway, what are you doing out all alone?  
Tara:Um, I'm going to pick something up from the store a couple of blocks away.   
Spike:Nothing illegal, I'd imagine.  
Tara:Illegal?  
Spike:It was just a joke. You know, supposed to be a funny ha-ha?   
Tara:I better get going. ::continues making her way down the street::  
Spike:I just wanted to say 'ello, that's all. ::yelling down the street:: Well, goodbye to you too.  
  
Scene 3:Buffy, Willow and Dawn are sitting on the couch  
Dawn:Aww, it's almost over.  
Willow:You guys, I'm worried. Tara isn't back yet.  
Buffy:I'm sure she's on her way back.   
Willow::looks really worried::  
Buffy:On the other hand, let's go look for her. Dawn, you stay here. Lock the door and don't let anyone in.   
Dawn:Yeah, I know the drill.  
Buffy:If anything happens, well you know what to do.  
Dawn::nodding, says annoyed:: Call Giles, he knows everything.  
Willow:I hope Tara's ok.   
Buffy:She is.  
Willow:She might have just stopped at the movie store, rent something else. ::talking really fast:: Or there's a never ending line at the store. She could have even went over to the Magic Shop for a little bit. She likes that kind of stuff, right?  
Dawn:Maybe she got ran over by a cart by one of those old, grumpy ladies eager to get their chicken. They can get really nasty.  
Willow:Maybe. Come on, Buffy let's go. ::Buffy and Willow walk out the front door and Dawn immediately goes to lock it::  
  
Scene 4:Buffy and Willow are passing the graveyard as they hear a voice coming from the graveyard::  
Willow:Buffy, did you hear that? That's Tara.  
Buffy::walks past the gates of the graveyard as Willow follows::  
Tara::her back facing the two, she stands there frozen::  
Buffy:Tara? Is everything ok?  
Tara::turns around:: Almost. I'm just a little hungry. ::vamps::  
Willow::gasps:: Tara!  
Buffy:Oh my God.   
Tara:You aren't helping. ::growls:: I'll be gentle if you want me to. ::walks up to Willow grabbing her by the neck::  
Willow:Tara, this isn't you.   
Tara::opens her mouth revealing her fangs:: You don't know me. You never did.  
Buffy::kicks Tara in the back::  
Tara::lets go of her her grip on Willow and growls even louder:: That hurt.  
Buffy:That was the goal. ::takes out a stake::  
Willow:Buffy, no!  
Buffy::throws the stake to Willow:: Catch. ::trips Tara making her fall down::  
Willow::holds the stake staring at Tara stunned::  
Tara::stands up:: Stake me, I dare you. ::looks up at the sky and begins to chant:: Jai gono ti a moob. ::yells:: Fra!  
Buffy::flies back slamming into a tombstone::  
Tara::glares at Willow:: Fra!   
Willow::flies back hitting a tree::  
Tara:Magic always works. ::runs off::  
  
Scene 5:Buffy and the rest of the gang sit at the Magic shop  
Xander:She's a vampire??  
Dawn::slowly walks over to the window looking outside into the dark night::  
Xander:How??  
Anya:I'm guessing a vampire attacked her, drained most of her blood, had her drink his blood and that caused it.   
Giles:Dear Lord. ::begins pacing back and forth::  
Willow::sits down looking towards the ground::  
Buffy:I'm so sorry, Willow.  
Willow:It wasn't your fault.   
Xander:I can't believe this, one minute she's--and the next she's--  
Anya::interrupts Xander:: All "grrr"-y.   
Buffy:What are we supposed to do? ::looks at Giles::  
Giles:There's not much to be done.   
Willow:We--you can't stake her. Please.  
Buffy:That's not even an option, right now. We need to find the vampire who did this.  
Xander:Yeah, and kick his ass all the way to Mongolia.  
Buffy::to Willow:: I'll figure this all out. I need answers and I'm out to get them.   
  
Scene 6:Buffy is walking around the g/y she was at before when she had the encounter with Tara  
Buffy::walking around looking around the tombstones for a clue::  
Spike::runs past the gates of the graveyard:: Buffy!   
Buffy::holding her stake firmly:: Now's not a good time, Spike.  
Spike:Not a good time to tell you that your friend Tara's a tad bit different now?  
Buffy:I know. She's been made a vampire. I shouldn't have let her go out alone.   
Spike:Alright, then. How about some more news then? She made her way to the magic shop along with a few other vampires.   
Buffy:Tara?  
Spike:It doesn't look good, slayer.  
Buffy:What are we waiting for? ::they head out the g/y::  
  
Scene 7:Willow, Dawn, Giles, Anya, and Xander are tied up at the Magic Shop. Tara, three big vamps, and Penny are there  
Penny::has a vamped face:: You are all pathetic, you know that?  
Tara:Especially her. ::growls at Willow::  
Penny:I don't know why we haven't killed you already. Not like it would matter if you all were dead.  
Xander:It would matter to Buffy. She'd make sure to give you one hell of a--  
Vamp#1::punches Xander in the mouth::  
Penny::looks at the vamp and smiles:: Why, thank you. Oh, and thank you for killing my sire. I didn't really feel like being someone's uh.., let's just call it slave.  
Giles:You don't have a clue to what you're doing.  
Penny:I don't? I'll have to disagree with that. I know I did something right. ::glances at Tara:: She's powerful with black magic. Had better luck than me with it. Can't fight worth shit, but we're going to work on that, now aren't we?  
Tara:Yes.   
Vamp#2:You're not all that skilled with martial arts, either Penny. You need training, yourself.  
Penny::growls:: Shut up. I have a plan for that. We just need someone really good with that kind of stuff to come to our side. And I have the most perfect person for that.  
Giles:You'll never be able to turn Buffy, she's much more forceful than you realize.  
Tara:But you're a weakling.  
Vamp#2:Who are we turning that's strong and skilled?  
Penny:It's so perfect. Jackie Chan.  
Anya:Isn't he in Rush Hour?  
Xander::bursts out laughing::  
Anya::chuckles::  
Willow::stares at Tara::  
Penny:That's it. We're killing him first.   
Three guy vamps::grab a hold of Xander::  
Tara:And after him. I'll make her my meal. ::looks at Willow::  
  
Scene 8:Buffy and Spike are creeping around out the Magic Shop::  
Spike:They're in there alright.   
Buffy::nods:: Just follow my lead. ::jumps in kicking the window through making her inside the Magic Shop::   
Spike::steps over the window sill and into the Magic Shop::  
Buffy::looks at Penny, Tara, and the three other vamps:: Oh, is this a bad time?  
Penny::yells to the three vamps:: Get her!  
Buffy:Spike, untie the others and get them to safety! ::kicks Vamp#1 into the counter, grabs Vamp#2 throwing him into Penny knocking her down:: Oops, Penny.  
Spike::untying Giles::  
Vamp#3::grabs a piece of the glass from the broken window and attempts to stab Buffy with it::  
Buffy::grabs his arm and twists it making the glass go into him::  
Giles::now untied, goes to help Spike with untying the rest of them::  
Penny::looks at Tara:: Aren't you gonna do something?!  
::The rest of them are untied as well, Dawn and Anya go into the back::  
Tara::looks up and begins chanting:: Tude a-la--  
Willow::interrupts Tara:: Oh, no you don't. ::runs at Tara pushing her into the wall::  
Buffy::as she watches Vamp#3 trying to take the piece of glass out of him, she stakes him::  
Spike::vamps and runs to Vamp#2 punching him in the gut::  
Vamp#1::punches Buffy in the jaw::  
Xander::walks over behind Penny:: Boo.  
Penny::turns around::  
Xander::punches her right in the nose::  
Buffy::spin kicks Vamp#1 and then slams his head into the counter, spins him around and stakes him::  
Spike::repeatedly punching Vamp#2, throws him to Buffy::  
Buffy::stakes Vamp#2::  
Tara::grabs Willow by the hair::  
Penny::holds her nose and kicks Xander in the balls::  
Xander::falls to his knees::  
Penny::knees him in the face::  
Buffy::goes over to Penny and roundhouse kicks her:: Spike, get Willow!  
Spike::nods running to Tara and Willow who are wrestling on the ground::  
Tara::claws Willows face::  
Willow::screams and backhands Tara::  
Spike::grabs Tara and slams her into the wall::  
Penny::stands back up receiving a punch to the face from Buffy:: Tara, now!  
Tara::chants:: Ah goo mai naw!   
::Penny and Tara disappear leaving a mist::  
  
Scene 9:The entire gang is at Buffy's house in the kitchen  
Xander::holding ice on his fist:: You know, I need to put this ice somewhere else. That Penny girl got me good.  
Spike::sitting on the kitchen counter:: Right in the nuts.   
Xander:Our grandchildren are gonna feel that one. ::looks at Anya::  
Willow::applying some kind of cream to her face::  
Dawn:I can't believe Tara's really a vamp.  
Buffy:And Penny is too.  
Giles:She's the one responsible for Tara's new behaviour.   
Anya:On the brighter side, Tara doesn't seem to be all that shy anymore.  
Buffy:Not shy, just undead now. Not a good trade-off if you ask me.  
Willow:She's not--Tara anymore.   
Buffy:We have to take some kind of action.   
Giles:Yes, indeed. This is an unfortunate situation.   
Anya:I know what we have to do first.  
::They all look at Anya::  
Anya:You better make sure to warn Jackie Chan. Because if he becomes a vamp, Buffy you're in trouble.  
Xander::smiles and puts his arm around Anya::  
Buffy:Let's just get some rest.  
Xander:I could sure use that.  
Willow::gets up and walks out of the room::  
Buffy::goes after Willow::  
Giles:This is absolutely unbelievable.  
Spike:No, really?  
Giles:The most unexpected matter has come at hand….  
Xander:What are we going to do?  
Giles:Good question, indeed.  
  
  
THE END!  
Written by: Motitan@aol.com   
  
  
*Please feel free to check out, read, and review my other fan fics. They go in kind of an order:  
"Three Is Too Much"  
"Peace of Mind"  
"Friends Forever"  
"Hopelessly Desperate-Part One"  
"Hopelessly Desperate-Part Two"  
"The New Girl"  
Thanks. 


End file.
